Fade To Black: Waking Sleeping Beauty
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: A little continuation of the final scene in Tay 21's "Waking Sleeping Beauty". With her guidance, plot points and suggestions, this is what I came up with.


Fade To Black: Waking Sleeping Beauty  
2010 Evenstar Estel

_She reached up and stroked his cheek, turning his head so she could kiss him._

_I love you._

_Love you too. Now hush and watch your movie. As the closing scenes played out and the lights danced across the lake in front of Pemberly, Connor became very distracted with Abbys left earlobe, the ticklish spot right behind her ear, and then the soft flesh of her neck. _

_Connor, youre missing it. This is the best scene in the movie. _

_I know. Im very inspired. _

_Mrs Darcy Mr Darcy was saying on the screen over and over as he slowly planted kisses all over Elizabeths face._

_Abby, would you would you ever consider changing your name? _

_What, like to Elizabeth? _

_No, to to to Mrs Temple, he stuttered. He blushed furiously. Abby smiled widely. _

_Yeah, I might consider that. He smiled and let out a small laugh. _

_Good, because you know, I could get used to saying that. He resumed his previous attentions with his lips at her neck. _

_Mrs Temple. He kissed her jaw. Mrs Temple. He kissed her left eye. Mrs Temple. His lips claimed her mouth. By the time the cast credits were rolling, neither of them was watching the movie anymore. _

The sensation of Connor's tongue twinned with hers, lolling and rolling languidly, was intoxicating for Abby. She loved his kisses. There was something so inherently pure about the way Connor kissed. Every action was in reaction to her, never taking much for himself, always giving. Her hands tangled in the thick strands of his hair, sending it askew in every direction. The stubble on his face was rough against her skin, but Abby loved it. For all Connor's boyish qualities, she knew full well he was a man, especially given how much passion he was showing her now. She felt his hand sneak under her shirt, leaving trails of fire on her flesh as he moved towards his goal. His fingers curled around the cup of her bra and he pulled it down a little roughly, allowing her breast to fall free. He took her nipple between his middle and index finger and tugged, making Abby whimper. She felt her core flood with moisture as he became increasingly bold with his exploration of her body. His mouth pulled away from hers and she panted for breath. He was pushing her back against the cushions of the couch with the hand that covered her bare breast while the other was pulling her shirt up and over her head. He tossed it behind her and then his head descended. He licked at her nipple at first, making the soft skin of her aureole crinkle and the nipple peak, before taking it between his lips. He was gentle at first, using only his lips, but when his tongue came back into play he drew her into his mouth and sucked urgently, moaning his pleasure. Abby was more than a little surprised when she felt a sudden tingle engulf her and seconds later she orgasmed. It was unexpected and sent her reeling.

"Did you just..." Connor asked, her breast popping free of his mouth.

"Yeah..." she replied sheepishly, even blushing.

"Wow."

"Yeah. Don't stop." He smiled and kissed her again, needy and wanton. His hands worked quickly and a little clumsily to unhook and peel off her bra, but once he was successful, he spent several minutes worshiping her exposed skin with kisses, licks and nibbles. For a while Abby let him, sinking deep into the pleasure and feel of him, but she wanted to give as much as he was. She fisted her hands around his shirt and pulled it up and over his head, only for him to get tangled up in it like a five year old who didn't know what went where as far as clothing was concerned. She giggled and he struggled until finally it was off. Abby's hand reached up to his neck and shoulders, feeling the taut muscle and the softness of his skin. For a guy whose fingers were calloused to hell, the rest of him was supple and incredibly inviting. She smiled up at him and watched his eyes roll back in his head as she scratched her fingernails down his abdomen, making the hard muscles twitch. She quickly undid the buckle of his belt as well as the button on his jeans and the zip. Abby looked up at him and gave him an encouraging nudge. He got the idea and moved off her. Taking a deep breath, he pulled off the rest of his clothes. Sitting there naked and clearly aroused had Connor turning beet red and trying to obscure himself with his arm. He'd been fine up until this point, but now his confidence was dwindling and Abby could tell. Quickly, she pulled off her the rest of her clothes. Wrapping her hand around his bicep, she gave him encouragement, pulling him towards her. The love and tenderness in her eyes did put him at ease. She lay back on the couch and he lowered himself down atop her. The held each other and kissed ravenously. Carefully, Abby opened herself to him and Connor settled himself tightly between her thighs. He didn't enter her yet, but Abby could feel him there, ready and waiting for her to let him in.

"I meant it, you know?" he said quietly, bestowing kisses on her face.

"What Connor?"

"That I wanted you to be Mrs. Temple. I love you Abby. I want to marry you."

"Are you asking me?"

"Yes, I am. Will you marry me?" She smiled, feeling herself tear up. Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine she'd ever be proposed to, but then again she never imagined Connor Temple coming into her life. She kissed him soundly on the mouth.

"Yes, Connor, I'll marry you. I love you, so much. I can't even begin to tell you."

"Show me then, let me love you?"

"Yes, yes..." A second later he was pushing inside her, trying desperately not to explode straight away. He buried his face against her neck and breathed heavily once he was sheathed fully inside Abby. For her part Abby too was breathing deeply in and out, getting used to the feel of him inside her and the myriad of sensations that radiated out from where they were joined. Being with Connor was beyond anything she ever expected or imagined. It was incredible. Every nerve felt like it was on fire, every cell felt electrified. They started to move together, tentatively at first as they adjusted and discovered how they worked together. It was good, really _good_. It was better than she expected.

Connor reigned himself in as much as he could. Every instinct compelled him to thrust hard and fast to release, but he wanted to make this perfect for Abby. Her body gloved him tightly, engulfing him in unending pleasure, hot and wet and so intimate he genuinely thought he might cry. There was no practiced finesse or rhythm, just desperate need and a love that took all the fears and anguish of the past few weeks from their minds. For the first time since the ordeal with Helen, they both felt safe. They knew it wouldn't last. Real life would encroach upon them again soon enough, for now they were hopelessly lost in the scent, feel, taste and sound of each other. This was _their_ time, their moment, and nothing would cast a shadow upon it. His thrusts were slow and measured, feeling the glide of his body in and out of hers, feeling the heat of her breath against his cheek and her soft sighs of pleasure coupled with lustful whimpers and gasps. He closed his eyes and just abandoned himself to making love with Abby and making it last as long as possible.

She couldn't get enough of Connor, from the taste of his sweat as she kissed his neck and shoulder, to the sounds of him moaning and speaking her name against her ear, but most of all the sensation of him moving within her. He was being careful and tender and it heightened her experience infinitely. It allowed her pleasure to blossom and grow. She could feel another orgasm coming quickly and drew her legs up around his waist. Stars were dancing behind her eyes and her hips moved of their own volition, rising to meet his with every thrust. Soon enough she had no control over her body or her voice as she cried out his name and came undone beneath him.

Feeling Abby's inner muscles coil and clench around him, froze Connor as he buried himself as deeply as he could inside her. He let the sensations carry him to his own release and with a shudder he climaxed, then went heavy atop her. Neither one could speak, but they could kiss and did so, soft and languid as their bodies came down from their high. Carefully, Connor shifted them so he lay with his back to the couch cushions and he could hold Abby in his arms. Both felt the loss as they parted and cleaved to each other. Connor reached up to where Abby's favourite chenille blanket lay folded on the back of the couch. She'd wrap herself up in it when they watched films on particularly chilly nights. He cocooned them in the soft fabric as Abby tangled herself with his limbs and cuddled with him.

"I have a confession," whispered Abby against his throat, nuzzling it with her nose and kissing the vein that was still standing out on his neck, feeling his blood pulse underneath.

"Yeah? Tell me?" he replied in a hushed tone. His arms were around her shoulders and her waist, pressing her against his skin. The hand around her waist ventured lower to cup her bottom and Abby mewled a sweet sound.

"Connor, you were my first." He couldn't have heard her right.

"Your first what?" His voice wavered. Had he really just taken Abby's virginity? Him?

"Connor, honestly? You're my first... lover. I've never been with anyone before you."

"But... but... why?" Abby smiled and sat herself up a little. She kissed his forehead. He looked up at her and smiled sheepishly.

"Because I learned a very long time ago, that... wow, okay. Connor..." It was obvious she had something important to say, something she was apprehensive about.

"What is it, Abby?"

"I trust you, with every part of me, my heart, by body. I didn't sleep with my boyfriends when I was a teenager. I wasn't ready and most of them moved on because of it. They were okay guys, but they wanted sex. I didn't blame them. They didn't break my heart or anything. My friend was dating this older guy who was at Uni. I was seventeen. She took us to one of the parties at his fraternity. It was the first time I got drunk and one of his friends took me upstairs."

"Oh god, Abby?" She placed her hand on his cheek and stroked the high point with her thumb.

"Shh, it's okay. I kicked my way out of a very bad situation, I was fine. Nothing happened, but it did scare me. I wasn't willing to trust men after that. I hadn't been able to before and that just cemented it. I've had guys who were friends since, really good men who were in love with my mates and balanced things out against the creep at the party. But none were for me. I've dated on and off, but there was never anyone I really fancied until Stephen." Connor had been listening intently, eager to learn all about Abby and her past, but as soon as Stephen's name was mentioned his face fell. "Now, don't go getting your nose out of joint. My infatuation with Stephen was over about as fast as it came on. It was just a crush. You, Connor Temple, are the only man I've ever trusted completely. You were my best friend, you made me feel so incredibly safe and you've more than proved your love and devotion. You saved me, you took care of me, you fought for me. I don't think I could possibly love you any more than I do, but I'm willing to bet you'll do something amazing to make it happen. For the record, you were really wonderful. I couldn't have imagined a better first time." She snuggled back down and into him, sighing and closing her eyes.

"Um... Abby?" She yawned and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Mmm hmm?"

"It was my first time too." She shot straight up, a look of disbelief on her face. "Come on, love. It can't be that hard to believe, you've met me!"

"Not even at Uni? With that smile, that dimple? Those big chocolate brown puppy dog eyes? If I'd met you when I was seventeen instead of that creep, you'd have had me inside of a week!" Connor blushed under her scrutiny. He didn't really believe her, but it was nice to hear nonetheless. He brought her back down and cuddled her close.

"Lovely of you to say Abby, but I was always a bumbling mess. You know it was love at first sight when I met you? It really was. That made it okay that I hadn't had a girlfriend before, because if I couldn't have you, I wouldn't have wanted anyone else. I was a supreme geek back then. Girls never liked me, Abbs, and if they did they were even more shy than I was, or full of lies like Caroline. To be honest I think my social development was kidnapped at an early age and taken to the woods and lashed to a tree and left there. Just... left there."

"Oh, Conn. I'm sorry."

"I'm not. I couldn't have imagined a better first time either."

"What about your second and third times?"

"Hmm?" She reached down between them and took hold of his cock, stroking him back to hardness. "Oh! Ohhhhh..."

Abby awoke some hours later to find Connor possessively wrapped around her like an octopus. His grip was like a vise and she wasn't sure she could escape without waking him, but nature was calling and she really needed to get away. She sort of shimmed upwards and over the arm of the couch. He whimpered in his sleep, reaching for her. She darted away to the bathroom and came back as soon as she could. For a time she just watched him sleeping there on the couch. He really was the best man she could've ever hoped for. The images of him being tortured and killed that Helen had infused into her mind still lingered. Abby didn't think she'd ever be able to forget them. But they weren't real, so she forced them away. He was alive and safe and right in front of her. Abby leaned down and gave him a little shake.

"Connor? Let's go to bed."

"Hmph?"

"Wake up." He blearily looked up at her and sat himself up. After a few moments he stood and immediately leaned on her.

"Can we get married soon?" he asked followed by a huge yawn.

"If you like." She wrapped her arm around his waist and guided him towards the bedroom.

"Mmm, good. Tomorrow?"

"If you like."

"Love you, Mrs. Temple."

"Love you too."

The End


End file.
